


Babysitting Gig

by froochette



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: Tsuzuru and Omi babysit Tsuzuru's seven younger brothers! I've been having writer's block so I ran some names and prompts through a random generator and got this idea. Just a drabble to jog my brain.written: august 11-13th, 2020
Kudos: 35





	Babysitting Gig

He hadn’t meant to scare the child. When Tsuzuru brought over his bundle of his brothers this morning, a majority of the Mankai adults hightailed it out of the building. Of course, Omi stuck around to help out. Tsuzuru was grateful for it. He wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to help out anyway, save for Tsumugi and Guy. 

The morning went by without a problem. Most of the seven brothers were still sleepy, so they obeyed directions well. Omi and Tsuzuru helped them with schoolwork. It took them up until lunchtime. When the clock struck a quarter till noon, it was like a switch flipped in each kid. Their energy levels shot up as Omi and Tsuzuru prepared lunch. The two youngest, Takeru and Yuzuru, chased each other around the kitchen, constantly bumping into the cooks. 

“Oi! Stop running around, it’s dangerous!” Tsuzuru barked. Takeru and Yuzuru immediately stopped. “Kaoru, could you  _ please _ keep your brothers occupied?” The seventeen-year old ushered Takeru and Yuzuru out of the way. 

“Your brothers listen quite well,” Omi smiled at the younger.

“Ah, yeah, they’re well-behaved most of the time,” Tsuzuru sighed, “Takeru and Yuzuru are the ones you have to watch out for the most. Mom and Dad spoil them a lot, since they’re  _ most definitely _ the last.”

“You guys almost have a mini Mankai,” Omi joked.

“Don’t say that!” Tsuzuru groaned exasperatedly, “Sometimes, there’s no difference between here and home.” The older laughed and they quickly served up lunch. As Tsuzuru had said, Takeru and Yuzuru squirmed in their seats all throughout their meal. Their older brother was beginning to get frustrated. They weren’t usually so rowdy. Why did it have to be today of all days? After a chaotic meal, Omi and Tsuzuru managed to round the brothers up to go to the park nearby. It was going pretty well until Tsuzuru did a quick head count of his brothers. Omi watched as Tsuzuru’s face hardened. 

“What?” 

“There’s six. Where’s Yuzuru?” Omi sat up and did his own head count. Six. His blood ran cold. In a flash, he and Tsuzuru were up and roaming the playground, calling out for the youngest Minagi child. The other brothers hadn’t seen Yuzuru either. It wasn’t until Mitsuru mentioned that Yuzuru wanted to go to the bathroom that Omi and Tsuzuru bolted, making sure the two eldest were watching their brothers. Tsuzuru was freaking out. What was he supposed to do if something happened to Yuzuru? He was only eight. He didn’t know any better. The actor flew into the public bathroom, calling out for his brother. No response. Omi began to jog around the area. It wasn’t long until he spotted a small child with the distinct Minagi brown hair color. 

“Yuzuru!” he shouted, almost barreling into the kid. The youngest Minagi brother turned around in surprise. Omi grabbed him by the shoulders, his usual smiling face now frowning and full of anger. “Don’t wander off like that! Do you know how worried your brothers and I were?!” Yuzuru’s face began to scrunch up and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Oh. Omi hadn’t meant to scare the child. He had just been concerned. 

“Yuzuru!” Tsuzuru called out as he jogged up to them. 

“I scared your brother,” Omi said guiltily, standing. Tsuzuru picked the boy up and Yuzuru wailed into his older brother’s shoulder. “Sorry, Tsuzuru.”   
“Don’t worry about it. He’ll get over it. Besides, he’s the one who ran off without telling anyone. I would’ve yelled at him if I had found him,” Tsuzuru smiled tiredly. “Let’s get the others and head back.” Omi nodded and together, they returned to the park. Omi still felt terrible about scaring Yuzuru. The poor boy was probably just trying to find his way back too. When they arrived back at Mankai, Omi wasted no time going to the kitchen. He whipped up a quick dessert treat while Tsuzuru corralled his brothers onto the couches for a movie. When he finished, Omi snuck over to Yuzuru and nudged the child. Yuzuru looked up at him with big turquoise eyes. 

“Sorry for scaring you earlier. Here’s a treat,” Omi held out the snack. Yuzuru’s eyes practically sparkled.

“Thanks!” he cheered, accepting the dessert. Omi patted Yuzuru’s fluffy hair. Tsuzuru caught the older’s eye and mouthed a ‘thank you’. Omi felt warm in his heart. Having any Minagi brother hate him would never sit well in his stomach. 


End file.
